Always A First
Chapter 1 Before that fateful day, I remembered what my friend, Julius, had said to me before. "Just because it's the first, never means it will be the last." I didn't exactly know what he was talking about, I assumed he was talking about the games... The games, a harsh way to show the districts how powerful the capitol is. Twenty four kids enter the tournament.. Only one can live, only one can win. Funny, I was one of those rich kids, I made my home in District 12, not the nicest district mind you, but, I was happy there, but not alot of people were. My favourite thing to do was go out to the meadows, just lay there and watch the clouds. As I walked down the seam, peace-keepers were patrolling, they had gotton more vicious then usual, watching everyone move with beady eyes, and it was starting to kreep me out. "Lily!" a voice called my name, I whipped my very blonde hair around, and stared at the person in front of me. Kylie, a short, dark haired girl asked "Are you going to the reaping?" I sighed "I have too, but in three more years I won't have to enter anymore, thankfully." I smiled, Kylie was still young, but she was poor, and lived near the Seam. The reaping, a way to chose kids, and send them to their death, and that capitol person always said, every reaping "May the odds be ever in your favor!" We both jumped when someone called "The reapings starting!" We got herded by the nearest peace-keepers, they were very pushy, and I snapped at a particulary young one "Hey, watch it! I'm going!" His face grew sad, and he stopped pushing me as hard, but he still nudged me sometimes when I hesitated. I got herded with the rest of the 15 year olds, They whispered to each-other, completely ignoring me, not that I cared. It all grew silent when the capitol person stepped on the stage, his blue eyes narrowed, he was normal looking, except for the blue hair. The reaping balls were beside him on a stand, he said "Welcome, welcome, to the 6th Hunger Games, if your name is called, you are to come up on the stage." He then said "Let's start with the girls first." He spun the ball, waiting until it fully stopped, he then put his hand in it, grabbing the first one he touched, and opened it. My heaart started pounding, I never felt fear this strong before, but too people in the coal mines who did, I felt like I was going to die right then and there. He called "Lillian Brown!" My eyes widened with fear, the peace-keeper that was nudging me, and he gently poked me to go forward, I went up staring at the capitol person. He then put his hand in the boys ball, then plucked the name. "James Hart!" A boy ranging around the age of 13 stepped up to thestage warily, looking scared. "Welcome the new tributes of District 12!" the capitol person yelled, but there was no applause, no sound, just the wind blowing through the district. I knew this was the response we were going to get, no one loved the reapings, so why would they cheer? Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bird's Fanfictions